I'll Be Waiting
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Au: Non!Curse, Princess!Emma. Prompt on tumblr. Killian attempts to sneak into Snow and Charming's castle but is caught by their teenage daughter Emma. Possible two-shot.


_I'll Be Waiting_

_Au: Non!Curse, Princess!Emma. Prompt on tumblr. Killian attempts to sneak into Snow and Charming's castle but is caught by their teenage daughter Emma._

* * *

Killian knew he was taking a risk, sneaking into the King and Queens castle. He knew that guards would be watching every door and around every corner. He knew there was a higher chance of him getting caught in this castle than in any other castle in the kingdom. This was the castle of King James, Queen Snow and Princess Emma.

The kingdom was a good Kingdom and Killian knew that. After the King and Queen stopped The Evil Queen, Regina, from casting her dark curse over the kingdom everyone was happy. The King and Queen then went on to have a baby girl, whom they called Emma. Killian had spent over 300 years in another realm called Neverland, where you never grow up. This meant Killian was still his 20 year old self and perfectly alive and healthy. His ship was docked and he had left his men orders, if he has not returned within two days, they were to sail without him.

Killian smiled as he stepped onto the stone ground inside the walls of the castle. He was cautious as he made his way up the stone steps, heading towards the jewel room. As he neared the room he was convinced he had done it, until he felt something on his throat causing him to freeze.

"And where do you think you are going?" A female voice asked and Killian closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He had been caught, but maybe, just maybe, he could smooth talk his way out of this.

"Just a wander love, nowhere important" He heard a laugh and the sword was pulled from his throat and he was face to face with none other than Princess Emma. Killian's eyes widened as he took in the young Princess in front of him. She was…strikingly beautiful.

"You're not from here are you?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"No, I'm not love, why do you ask?"

"Then where are you from? And what do you want from our Kingdom?" Killian blinked, he had no clue how to answer her. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Killian" he answered easily.

"I'm Emma" she held her hand out. "Nice to meet you Killian" she looked around and held out her hand for him to take. "Come with me" Killian was hesitant but she flashed him a warm smile and he couldn't help but take the Princess' hand and allow her to lead him down a million never-ending corridors. She finally stopped in front of a small door which she opened with a key she retrieved from out of thin air. "Welcome to my secret room"

She opened the door and Killian's jaw dropped in awe. The room was filled head to toe with painting and drawings, books, and many other things that no one would expect a Princess to own. "Wow"

"I come down here when I can't deal with all of the duties I have up there" she pointed to the ceiling. "I've always wanted to see the world and what it contains." She sighed. "And that," she turned to face Killian. "Is why I won't tell anyone you were here" She pulled a bag out of her pocket "This is what you wanted right? Take it and go, go and see what I never will." She smiled at his expression and walked closer to him. "If I was older I'd come with you, I don't know what it is about you Killian, but I feel attracted to you"

"I feel it too Emma"

"Come back for me, in two years to this day, I'll be waiting for you" Killian leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. When they pulled apart Killian was smiling.

"This is crazy , love" she laughed but shook her head. "No?"

"No, this" she pointed between herself and Killian, "could possibly be love"

"I'll be here, in two years, I'll be here"

Emma watched sadly as he left the palace safely and sail away on his ship. She lay back on her bed and sighed. He wasn't coming back.

But on his ship, the Jolly Roger, Killian looked up at the castle and smiled. "I'll be back for you love, I'll be back because I _never_ break a promise"

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
